classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Walton
=Beth Kanagawa= Name: Bethany Julia Walton Gender: Female Age: 23 Birthdate: June 10, 2014 Birthplace: Redford, NH Height: 5'6" Build: "Filled-out" Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Parents: Alexander Walton and Rhiannon Myers-Barclay Status: Married to Ichiro Kanagawa IM Screen Name: GalileoAffairLover Player: Grim Theme Song: Brown-Eyed Girl by Van Morrison Appearance Beth wears glasses, has long, straight black hair, and is fair-skinned. She's almost always carrying around a book or three, and they're usually fantasy or science fiction (though she does carry around manga, non-fiction books, and gaming books on occasion). She generally wears light colors, short skirts in summer and long ones in winter, and short or long sleeved shirts depending on the season. Personality Beth is somewhat shy around strange guys (and when the moment's ruined by a guy). However, if she can get onto a subject she's comfortable with she opens up no matter who's there, and will talk on the subject for hours on end. She tends to be a little forward with some opinions, especially involving literature, art, and music. She also tends to attempt to force the subject back to a previous subject when she's uncomfortable in a conversation, sometimes with little or no success. Powers Beth has hyper-endurance; basically, she could do the Iron Man triathalon and still be up for a 10 mile hike afterwards with little rest. Background Beth's parents are Alexander Walton (a professional football coach who once said "The only things important about school are military history and football") and Rhiannon Myers-Barclay, the local District Attorney. As a result, she lives in the gated community. She has an older brother, Carl, who only managed to get into Brown by having two 12-0 seasons as a QB on the Redford Public High School football team and a 2.1 GPA - which he only got because he took all easy classes. Beth, on the other hand, has a 4.0 GPA with only difficult courses and skipped 8th grade. She has also begun drawing and writing her own webcomic, though she hasn't posted it yet and is somewhat pessimistic about its ability to gain readers (although it's much better than she thinks). Her father thinks she's a failure because, despite her endurance, she's never gone out for sports, and he thinks that she's wasting her potential with focus on studying and games. She thinks he's an imbecile who doesn't realize the value of education. Her mother, on the other hand, thinks she's a failure because she wastes her time with frivolous games instead of preparing for a career in law or, should she choose to not follow in her mother's footsteps, medicine. Beth, however, believes that her mother places too much importance on having money and not enough on having fun. Misc. Info * For about five or six days when she gets somewhere new, Beth has no sense of direction. * Beth enjoys sweet domestic foods, though if it's foreign she'll probably end up loving it after the first bite.